


A Twist of Sixth Sense: I See Green People

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something odd about that little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Sixth Sense: I See Green People

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-Files and the characters involved are not mine.

"Mom?"

"Yes, William?"

"I'm scared."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I see green people."

"You what?"

"I see green people."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Do you see green people right now?"

"Yes."

"Mulder!"

"Yes, Scully? What's wrong?"

"We need to leave. I think they're coming."

"They? Who? Them? Scully, calm down. Why do you think that?"

"Mulder, when have you ever needed evidence?"

"Scully, just tell me what you're panicking about."

"Green people. They're everywhere."

"Green people? It's not easy being green, Scully."

"Oh god, Mulder, how can you joke about Kermit the Frog when an alien invasion is at hand?"

"Scully, you of all people should remember that reticulans are grey, not green. Now let's find your green people. Hmm, here's the Kermit doll Frohike gave Will. And here's another one of Oscar the Grouch. And here's a green teletubby! No wonder you're seeing green people. They are everywhere! But they aren't dangerous. I can assure you of that, Scully."

"It wasn't me that was seeing green people."

"What?"

"It was William."

"How do you know, Scully?"

"He told me."

"Scully, Will is barely a month old. He can't possibly have been talking to you."

"Oh my god..."


End file.
